Putting Pieces Back Together
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: After getting injured in a match with Randy Orton, Sheamus is hospitalized and needs help. What happens when a certain two toned diva offers to take care of him?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here's another Kaitmus fic, leave a review, favorite and stuff. Hope you all enjoy, thanks for reading.**

_Prologue_

His eyes opened to see medics covering him as they checked his body for something he was unaware of. What had happened? The last thing he could remember was his match with Randy Orton.

"Sheamus? Can you hear me?" One of the doctors called out. Sheamus knitted his ginger eyebrows in confusion, and headache at the same time.

"Of course I can hear ya, fella, you don't have to yell." The Irishman groaned as he tried to sit up, but then realized he couldn't. He noticed that there were also no straps holding him down and that only confused him more. The doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You passed out during your match. Randy busted you through that table pretty hard..." He explained. "Can you move anything?" He asked as he grabbed his medical clipboard. Sheamus then attempted to move again and found out that he could only move his arms, shoulders, and head. But it was hard, they all felt so heavy to him. The doctor noticed this and began scribbling some notes down on his clipboard.

"What's wrong with me Doc?" Sheamus asked. "Why can't I move?" He added, beginning to freak out and panic a little. The doctor merely looked at him a little grimly.

"We have an idea but we can't say until we know for sure, alright?" He explained. The back doors to the ambulance then swung open and four men appeared to help carry the Celtic Warrior inside the hospital. A sigh escaped his full lips as he was carried into the big building. Sure, he'd been injured many times before, and taken to the hospital, but nothing was ever this serious, and he was never this scared.

Being rushed to a room, doctors came in, asked their usual questions, and doing the same procedures. When could he just find out what was wrong with him? If he had a broken leg or two, wouldn't it only take a few minutes to diagnose it? What was so different about this? Why wasn't it the same?

After what seemed like hours, the main doctor walked back into Sheamus' room and took a seat. "Sheamus, we have some bad news." He began slowly as he pulled out an x-ray picture. "It seems like you have a spinal cord injury." The doctor revealed. Sheamus wasn't top notch at medical this like this so he was confused.

"Well, go on Doc." He said solemnly.

The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry to inform you of this but, Sheamus, you're paralyzed from the waist down." He said and stood. "I know this might be a little sudden for you, but do you have anyone that could take care of you?" The doctor asked.

Sheamus was in absolute pure shock from the doctor's harsh news. It took him a minute to even answer the man's question. "Not in the United States... All my family is back in Ireland, I don't want to bother them with this." The ginger explained. "I'm sure I'll find someone who'll be willing to take care of me." He said numbly.

The doctor nodded, "So you don't want us to inform your mother? Is there anyone else you can think of?" He continued to ask. Sheamus sighed and ran a hand through his fiery tufts of hair.

"Doctor, could I just have some time to think?" He asked. "I'm not in the mood to answer anymore questions right now." Sheamus asked as politely as he could muster all. After all, he had just been delivered probably the worst news in his entire life. The doctor then nodded.

"I understand." He replied. "If you need anything the buzzer is right beside you." He said then left.

Once the superstar was alone, he covered his face with his big hands and gave a heavy sigh. He just found out he was paralyzed, meaning he wouldn't be able to walk for a long time, if ever. Should he be angry with Randy Orton? It was only and accident... Should he be angry at himself for getting injured? For the first time in a long time, the Great White felt like crying. Everything he shouldn't have taken for granted just got snatched up from him. Everything he loved was now gone.

Another thought ran through his head and his heart felt heavy. He now had to retire from the WWE; the job that he loved more than anything else in the world. No longer would he hear his dear fans cheer his name and chant for his finishing move as he beat his chest and screamed fella...

Thanks to his injury, his life was officially over.

Trying to forget about all that, Sheamus' mind went back to the doctor's question. Who would be willing to take care of him? He was avoiding Ireland because he didn't want to let go of his life here and completely lose everything. He had to find someone to take care of him without feeling like he was a burden on their life.

Closing his green eyes, he managed to clear his mind enough so that he could fall into a peaceful sleep; his dreams allowing him to escape reality. The next morning, he was awoken to the wonderful aroma of different types of flowers. There were also many cards and balloons as well, most likely, all sent from work.

The doctor then came in with a smile, "Good afternoon Sheamus. How was your rest?" He greeted.

Sheamus yawned and wiped the sleep out of his eyes, "Fine." He replied.

The doctor sat down, "Now Sheamus, I know you don't want to talk about this but I need to explain the details of what is going to happen. If you are able to find someone to care for you, you can leave later today. We have a nice wheel chair waiting for you. You're going to have to stay somewhere without stairs, or at least with a ramp." The doctor explained.

Sheamus nodded, "I know, doctor."

"We have some clothes for you too, so when you leave you won't have to wear that hospital gown anymore." The doctor explained. Sheamus then looked down, when did he even put this on? He then took the blanket off to see if they had even done anything else. He frowned at what he saw.

"Is this a diaper?" The ginger asked, anger filling his Irish voice. The doctor held his hands up.

"I'm sorry Sheamus, but you have to wear them. You no longer have the ability to control your bowel movement." The doctor explained. This only angered Sheamus even more.

"Haven't I already lost enough?" The Irishman yelled. The doctor grabbed his arm gently.

"Please, try to calm down Sheamus. Do I need to have my men come in here and give you a shot?" He asked patiently. Sheamus then frowned, but no longer said anything. "Now back to yesterday, do you have anyone to take care of you?" The doctor asked again for about the umpteenth time.

Before Sheamus could even answer, a woman stepped in. "I will."


	2. The Beginning of a New Life

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews here's chapter two. Enjoy.**

_The Beginning of a New Life_

Sheamus looked at the mystery woman in surprise. "Kaitlyn?" He asked, taking in her appearance. The two toned diva smiled as the doctor turned around.

"Seems you have a visitor. I'll leave you two be." He said as he left the small hospital room.

Sheamus looked over at Kaitlyn as he lay in the small hospital bed, "What are you doing here?" He asked with a ginger eyebrow raised. Kaitlyn only walked over and sat down in a chair beside his bed.

"I came to see you." Kaitlyn answered as she held out a dandelion, "I picked you a flower."

Sheamus frowned, "Throw it away, it's just a weed." He said as he turned away to look out the window. Kaitlyn ignored him and sat the small flower down on his bedside table.

"Randy feels terrible about what happened, you know?. He came earlier to apologize, but you were sleeping." She explained. The Irishman then turned to look back at the hybrid diva.

"How long have you been here?" He asked honestly curious.

"Since visiting hours started this morning." Kaitlyn answered a bit too cheerfully. Her happiness annoyed him. Thanks to this injury, Sheamus felt like he'd never be happy again.

"Well, you wasted your time." Sheamus replied harshly with a shrug.

Kaitlyn's smile never faltered though, "No I didn't."

The Celtic Warrior frowned once more, "Just leave. Please, I don't want anymore visitors." He asked with a sullen feeling in his green eyes. Kaitlyn obliged and left the room, not saying a word. Sheamus sighed as she left the room, and his eyes roamed to the dandelion she had laid on the table. Glaring at it, he picked it up and flung it across the little room.

Sheamus then sat there in silence as his anger fumed. He wanted out of this damned hospital, he hated this place. He also wished he could be back in the ring, fighting, because that's what made him happy. But he knew he'd never be able to do that again. His happiness was over.

Looking over at the clock, he watched as the minutes passed. After about 20 more minutes of silence, a man pushing a wheelchair, the doctor, and Kaitlyn walked back into the room.

"Everything seems in order Sheamus, you get to go home. Your friend Kaitlyn has volunteered to take care of you." The doctor explained. Sheamus was then changed into some fresh clothes and was easily lifted into the wheelchair. The ginger was however dumbfounded at the situation. It was all going by too fast for him to register. How in the hell was Kaitlyn going to take care of him?

Kaitlyn walked over to the chair and began pushing it to the door, "Thank you doctor." She said as they checked out of the hospital finally.

Sheamus looked up, "Where are ya taking me?" He asked.

"To my house, are you hungry?" She asked with a smile.

"No." He sighed. "Just take me to my house. I'll be fine."

"I'll get you a kid's meal since you've been acting like one ever since I came." She huffed as she continued to push the wheelchair to her car.

Sheamus looked away and huffed himself, "Make sure it comes with a toy."

"Boy's or girl's?" She asked amused.

"Either or." The ginger smiled slightly.

Opening the car door, the two toned diva examined it with a questioning look, "I guess try your best to get in and I'll catch you if you fall." Kaitlyn said with a small laugh. Sheamus took a deep breath before putting a hand on the seat and the other on the top of the car. Kaitlyn then grabbed his legs and lifted him into the car using most of her strength. "We make a pretty good team." She smiled as he was finally in the car.

"Guess so." Sheamus said nonchalantly as he stared out the window. Kaitlyn merely started the car and sped out of the parking lot.

"Let's go to McDonald's." She suggested. "Do you want a four piece or six piece?" She asked referring to the kid's meal.

"Six piece please." He answered as he continued to stare blankly out the window, watching the scenery pass by quickly. Kaitlyn could only wonder what was going through his mind.

Kaitlyn pulled into a McDonald's drive thru. She glanced over at the superstar as the two waited. "I'd tell you everything was going to be okay but it'll just piss you off more." She explained, then grabbed her purse and started to dig around for some money.

Sheamus only stayed silent and poked at his now numbed legs. "I really can't feel anything... What a nightmare." He mumbled to himself. The hybrid diva then pulled up to the speaker and ordered two big macs and two six piece kid's meals. The other voice on the speaker only replied happily and told them to pull up. "Thanks Kaitie." Sheamus said with a small smile. Kaitlyn was shocked at the little bit of gratitude to say the least.

She blushed at hearing her new nickname as she handed her money through the window. "Thanks." She said absent mindedly as she got their food. "Fast food is so expensive now a days." She complained as she gave Sheamus his food. The drive was then silent, the only sound was the Irishman munching on his chicken nuggets. "Can I have one?" Kaitlyn finally asked.

"No." Sheamus answered blankly as he ate another one.

"Why not? I'm hungry." The hybrid diva said with a frown. "Give me one!" She ordered as she kept driving.

Sheamus smirked, "No." He repeated, enjoying the fit she was having over a simple nugget. "There's only one nugget left and it's mine." He answered. Kaitlyn then frowned and let go of the wheel, she tried to grab the nugget from his hand.

"Give me it!"

Horror covered the Celtic Warrior's face, "We're going to crash! Grab the wheel!" During his panic, Kaitlyn was able to successfully grab the nugget and she popped it into her mouth with a satisfied smile.

"Ha." She grabbed the wheel victoriously. Sheamus then sighed.

"Why'd I get stuck with the crazy one taking care of me?" He questioned out loud. Kaitlyn ignored him and pulled into her driveway.

"Welcome to my home." She introduced.


	3. A New Home

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

_A New Home_

Sheamus glanced up at the small house as the car skidded to a stop, "This is where I'm staying? What about my house?" He asked. Kaitlyn opened up the car door and got out to retrieve the Irishman's wheelchair, and went to help him out of the car.

"Yes, you have to stay here. And you can keep your house or sell it... It's up to you." The blonde said as she opened up Sheamus' car door. "I have a guest room, so that's where you'll be sleeping." She explained as she began helping Sheamus as he lifted himself out of the car and into the wheelchair.

"Thank you, Kaitlyn." He said. "I know I'm not being very nice to ya, but I am thankful. I'm glad to be out of that hospital." The ginger said.

Kaitlyn smiled at his gratitude and began pushing him up to the house, "Just give it a little time and you'll be back to your usual self. I promise." She unlocked the door and pushed it open, then pulled the Irishman inside. A small barking noise then filled their ears as a little dog that looked like a pug jumped around in excitement in front of the two.

"What the heck is that thing?" Sheamus asked, confused.

"It's my dog." The hybrid diva explained. "His name is Pugsley, isn't he adorable?"

Sheamus glanced down at the small dog once more and chuckled, "Pugsley, adorable, got it." He said with heavy sarcasm as he picked the dog up and placed it in his numb lap. Kaitlyn then went to the kitchen and sat the remaining fast food on the table, then made her way back to Sheamus who was still petting Pugsley.

"Uh, you're not going to be happy hearing this, but I have to change you..." Kaitlyn said as she stood with her hands resting lightly on her hips. A slow blush rose to the Irishman's pale cheeks, this is a moment he had been dreading.

"I can do it myself." He replied a little too quickly, but in the back of his mind he knew he probably wouldn't be able to. Kaitlyn shrugged and walked away, then returned with some wipes and a towel. She proceeded to lay the towel out on the couch.

"Lay down on the couch, it'll be easier." She told him as she helped him on the couch. "Here's some wipes, and your new... Clothes." She said unable to think of a better word, because she definitely did not want to call it a diaper. The two toned diva then pulled off his pants with a blank expression. "Call for me when you're done." She said and left the room.

The Celtic Warrior sighed loudly. How in the hell was he going to do this? He frowned as he tried to rip the so-called diaper off, but to no avail, it didn't work. "Kaitie!" He called out through the house. "The damn diaper isn't coming off!"

Kaitlyn came back into the room moments later, "Let me help you." She begged. "I promise I won't look if that's what you're worried about." She explained as she walked over. "I'll keep eye contact the entire time." The blonde promised.

Sheamus sighed and nodded, "Do it quickly." He said, becoming slightly embarrassed. Kaitlyn nodded as she looked into his green eyes and began to clean up the mess in the so-called diaper. Sheamus' cheeks burned as he kept his eyes locked with hers... He had never realized how pretty her hazel colored eyes were.

Finally she was done, "All clean." She spoke softly.

Sheamus huffed playfully and embarrassment as he picked up Pugsley, "Don't ever mention this to anyone." He ordered seriously. Kaitlyn nodded as she continued to clean up the mess. "Can we watch something?" He asked as he pulled himself up in a sitting position. "Also, can I have a blanket? I don't feel like putting pants back on." He asked.

The hybrid diva nodded and turned on the TV, "Here's the remote, watch whatever you want." She said as she went to grab the Irishman a blanket.

Sheamus sighed and flipped through the channels, "Like usual, nothing good is on..." He muttered.

Kaitlyn then returned with a large blanket and wrapped it around the ginger. "I'll be in the kitchen eating my food if you need anything." She explained before heading off to the kitchen.

Sheamus stopped the TV on some movie and looked down at Pugsley who was curled up in a ball on the couch beside him. "You are a one of a kind dog..." He said as he picked the dog up. "Fat and ugly..." Pugsley then yipped and panted in the Irishman's hands. Sheamus turned the dog upside down, "Weird..." He trailed off.

"Be nice to my Pugsley!" Kaitlyn called.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sheamus called back as he sat the dog down, who curled up in a ball and fell asleep right on the ginger's lap. "Hey Kaitlyn?" He called out.

"Yeah?" She asked as she walked back into the living room.

"Why'd you offer to take care of me? I'm still confused about that." Sheamus asked and there was silence between them.

"I don't really know..." She admitted slowly. "I just wanted to, I guess."

Sheamus gave a small smile, "Well, I'm glad ya did."

Kaitlyn smiled back, "You can be really sweet sometimes, you know that?"

"I try." He chuckled then let out a yawn. "I'm feelin' kind of tired. Mind if I nap?" He asked.

"No, that's fine, you're probably exhausted." She said as she helped him into the wheelchair again and pushed him to the guest room the was decorated in a simple manner. "Yell for me if you need anything." She added as she helped him into the big bed. "Goodnight Sheamus..." Kaitlyn said as she turned off the light and walked out. The Irishman glanced up at the ceiling and sighed. This place is so nice, so why couldn't he just enjoy it like any normal person? A sigh escaped and he closed his eyes. Maybe when he woke up, this hellish nightmare would be over... Maybe?


	4. Goodbye WWE

**A/N: I hope youre all liking this story! I'm pretty sure next chapter will be the last though. Enjoy and thank you for reading. Dont forget to leave a review and/or favorite this story. It means a lot!**

_Goodbye WWE_

A sigh escaped the ginger's lips as he waited with Kaitlyn in the backstage of Monday Night Raw. A week had past since he was paralyzed. Kaitlyn placed a calming hand on his shoulder as they waited for a tech member to tell them it was okay to head down the ramp. "It'll be okay Sheamus... Vince said you could take as much time as you want." She said with a reassuring smile.

Sheamus looked up at her and then at the WWE microphone in his lap, "Yeah... Thanks Kaitie. Youre going to stay with me the entire time, right?" He asked with the look of a scared man. He didn't know what was going to happen out there.

Kaitlyns smile grew, "Each second we're out there." She sat down on the couch in front of him. "I'm sorry I couldnt bring Pugsley with me. I asked Vince but apparently there's no pets allowed." She mocked with a pout. That dog just made him feel more comfortable, he didn't know why. Sheamus smiled and was about to say something but was interuppted when a tech crew member tapped his shoulder.

"Five minutes you two." He said before turning around and walking away.

She looked down at him again, "Are you nervous?"

Sheamus nodded, "The most I've ever been." He said with another sigh.

Kaitlyn stood and pressed her lips to his forehead, "You'll do great out there my Irish friend." The two sat in silence until the same tech member came back to tell them to get ready. The hybrid diva rolled him to the curtains and waited. Sheamus' theme song played and she rolled him out of the entrance and down the ramp. Everyone one around him was screaming and cheering happily. He could feel goosebumps risng on his pale skin and tears prickled at the corner of his eyes.

Kaitlyn turned him around and then sat on the edge of the ring, waching him with a smile. His theme cut off and the crowd around him began chanting his name. "Before I say what I came out here for, I apologize if I start to cry." Sheamus said with a small smile as he listened to his fans. "As everyone knows... Last Monday Night Raw, I was injured in a match with Randy Orton." He explained as the crowd quieted down. "Well... It seems I'm paralyzed from the waist down." He said with a light laugh but knew it wasnt funny at all.

Kaitlyn put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay." She mouthed to him and sent him a slight wink.

Sheamus smiled back. "I'm sorry WWE to tell you this but I must retire. I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to wrestle for you again but please don't forget me." The crowd began chanting his name again out of respect. Sheamus scratched at his beard and tried not to cry at the spot. "Thank you so much for allowing me to entertain you. It means so much to me and I'll never forget the expierence and memories of doing this job." Tears rolled down his cheeks and he sat up straight. "One last time." He began hitting his chest and immediatly the crowd began chanting Brogue. Kaitlyn teared up at the sight. Sheamus stopped and looked around as the crowd continued. He wiped his eyes, "Goodbye WWE Universe... Until next time fellas." He then looked at Kaitlyn and she nodded.

She stood and grabbed his wheel chair, pushing him back up the ramp as his theme began to play for the last time. The crowd cheered once again and this brought a smile to his lips. Once back stage, Kaitlyn moved in front of him with a smile. "How do you feel?" She asked with a small grin.

He looked at her and smiled a bit, she was the only one who could get him to smile nowadays, "I'm feeling good Kaitie." His smile grew, "I'm feeling great actually."

"That's great." Kaitlyn nodded and was about to say something else but noticed Randy Orton watching the two, waiting for a time to hop into the conversation.

Sheamus noticed him as well and his smile faultered, "Hey fella..." He said softly to the viper.

Randy sat down on the couch and sighed, "Sheamus... I know you said not to, but I'm going to apologize again. I still feel terrible about all of this. It's all my-"

Sheamus stopped him, "Randy, I told you it wasn't your fault. I'm not angry at you, you're still my friend. Anyway, the doctor said within two or three years, I might get feeling back so think positive. You need a lady like Kaitie, I would have given up if it wasnt for her." He said truthfully. It had only been a week with her care, but he felt like a stronger person; a more positive one.

Randy sighed and nodded, he stood and held his hand out. "It was great fighting with you man..."

Sheamus took his hand and gave a firm handshake, "You too Randy. Now if you excuse me, Pugsley is at home waiting for me. It's movie night." He said, his smile returning. That dog had really grown on him.

Kaitlyn waved at Randy before pushing Sheamus away to her car. "You're amazing, Sheamus." He looked up at her but didn't say anything. If only she knew that she was the amazing one.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and favorite this story! Bye!**


	5. An Unexpected Confession

**A/N: Well heres the last chapter readers... Thank you for all the support in the reviews and it means alot to me. Enjoy and thank you for reading.**

_An Unexpected Confession_

Sheamus sighed as he rolled around in the driveway as Kaitlyn finished carrying all of his things from his house to his new room. It had been a busy day, as the two had been moving his things for a while now. "You sure you want to put your house up for sale?" She asked as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Sheamus shrugged, "Why not? My new home is here with you so it can go to another person who needs a new house in the area." He rolled into the house and picked up Pugsley. "We're back little fella." He said with a smile to the dog.

"Suit yourself." She said as she moved the last box into her home that she now shared with Sheamus. Kaitlyn glanced at him for a moment before shrugging her thoughts off. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "I'm exhausted..." She mumbled.

Sheamus turned his attention the what was on the televison. "Go take a nap then. Tomorrow you have a flight to L.A. to perform. You need your rest." He said as he gave Pugsley a little kiss. He was way too preoccupied with the small dog.

Kaitlyn sighed, "I wish you'd just come with me... You're going to be stuck here alone." She pointed out.

Sheamus smiled, "I have this puppy with me. He can entertain me. Now go get some rest." He said with a small chuckle. After all, she had moved all of his things into the house, she had to have been exhausted. Hybrid diva or not, she wasn't superman.

Kaitlyn smiled and stood, "It'll only be a small nap. Don't be afraid to wake me up okay? Even if its the smallest thing, ask." She said with a serious expression. She then headed to her room and closed her door quietly.

Sheamus smiled and gave Pugsley as kiss on his forehead. "Looks like its just the two of us now." The puppy barked and stepped around excited on his lap. "You are so cute yet so ugly." Sheamus said with a light laugh. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe I should get some rest too..." Pugsley curled up on his lap and looked up at him silently.

Sheamus smiled and rolled to his room. He set the puppy on the bed and got in the bed himself. He stared up at the ceiling and thousand of his thoughts ran through his head. His life has changed so much since this first happened. Two weeks ago, he was paralyzed waist down from an accident during his match with Randy Orton.

For some odd reason he had yet to figure out, Kaitlyn showed up in his hospital room and volunteered to take care of him. His thoughts then filled with the two toned diva. She is nice, the nicest person he had ever met. She was beautiful and he couldn't help but think about her a lot. He was getting attached to her. Was he falling for her? Or was it just the fact that she was being so nice, and he was blinded by that? Pugsley crawled onto his chest and licked his face, inturupting his thoughts.

A smile formed and he gave him a rub. "You're such an attention hog." Sheamus said with a smile. The puppy barked and panted as he enjoyed the rub. Sheamus soon drifted off into a light nap, and he was quite content with the way things were; Pugsley was curled up beside him, and the bed was extra comfy. An hour or so later, his green eyes fluttered open and he saw Kaitlyn perched on the edge of his bed, watching him sleep silently.

She chuckled, "Sorry, sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up." She apologized.

"No, no. It's fine, ya didn't." Sheamus replied groggily, his Irish brogue still thick with the nap he had just had.

"I made dinner." Kaitlyn said and stood up. But Sheamus was confused. Why had she just been sitting there watching him? Was something wrong? "I hope you're hungry!" She said and was about to leave the room.

"Kaitie, wait!" Sheamus called out and she turned back to face him, a small smile written on her pretty face.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she came back into the room and glanced over at the Irishman. Sheamus then got out of bed and hoisted himself back into his wheelchair, and made his way over to the two toned diva.

"How long were you in my room?" Sheamus asked.

Kaitlyn shrugged, "A while, I guess..." She admitted sheepishly.

"Why?" He replied honestly curious. He really wanted to know what was up with the diva. She had been acting different around him lately.

"Because..." She answered. "I had to tell you something." She admitted as she sat down on the bed so that she was eye level with the ginger. Sheamus knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. What was she getting at with this?

"Okay, go on." He encouraged as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, showing nothing but comfort and support.

Kaitlyn exhaled, "So... You remember a while ago when you asked me why I wanted to take care of you?" The diva questioned as she looked up into Sheamus's eyes.

"Yeah."

"Well, I've been thinking about that question and I think I finally have an answer." Kaitlyn said with a small smile.

He chuckled, "Okay, well, what is it?"

"The reason I wanted to take care of you... It's because I love you Sheamus." Kaitlyn admitted as she blushed and looked away. Sheamus couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time, he was falling for her, and she loved him all along.

"Thank you Kaitie." He replied. "I love you too." He admitted in return and cupped the diva's cheek for a sweet tender kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review! I also want to put in a great thanks to heidipoo for helping me out with this story. If it wasnt for her, this story wouldnt exist. Check out her stories if you have the chance.**


End file.
